jcc2020fandomcom-20200213-history
Alysian Empire
The Alysian Empire '''is a collection of kingdoms, tributaries, and subjects that have pledged their allegiance to the Alysian Emperor. The Alysian Empire spans at least 6.000 lightyears of space and is host to atleast 789 different planets, each governed by a different form of imperial rule. '''History Exact details of the Empire's founding are unknown. What is known, is that the Alysian Unification Orders made by the first galactic Rex of Alysia was made on the 4th Hroghtar, 1437. Details to the Alysian Dating System can be found here. Although the exact details of the founding of the Alysian Empire is lost to history, it is known that the Alysians have subsisted in constant conflict for thousands of years before the Empire's founding. They have developed a sense of martial superiority supported by their unmatched skill in military tactics and engineering. The Empire itself consists of a series of imperial states subservient to the Kingdom of Alysia. Each state is a branch of the original Kingdom of Alysia, building new kingdoms as they discover new planets to rule. This has accumulated in the Empire having approximately 69.420 imperial subjects. The first encounter between Alysian and humanity was on 2138, in which they tried to coexist peacefully. However, this peaceful alliance did not last long as the Terran Dominion found out about an invasion the Alysians had planned against them. This invasion was cancelled after the discovery. The biggest wedge between the two nations could, perhaps, be mostly credited to the planet Ganja-01. The luxury resource it is indigenous to, “cengkeh”, is used as a commodity by the Terran Dominion, and for medications and recreational purposes by the Alysians. In all technicalities, Ganja-01 is located on neutral grounds, and both have a claim to it. The Dominion, who found the planet first, acted quickly, and established the Confederation of United Miners and Marketers as the only Terran enterprise officially allowed to mine and distribute cengkeh. Cengkeh is never intended by the Terran to be distributed, in any way and form, to the Alysians. This had settled it to be one of the most expensive and sought-after resources in the black market. Demands in the market would soon transformed into a political tension, one that escalated into the First Galactic War Over Cengkeh (also known as GW1). Species The Alysians are the only intelligent species residing in Alysian space. They are human-like, difference being that they have pointy ears, drooped eyes, and a slight difference between their genitals. Aside from that, their features nearly match that of a Homo sapiens, being 1.7 meters tall and having two manipulator limbs, while also being bipedal. These Alysians hail from the planet of Alysia Prime, of the Alpha Quadrant system. Alysia Prime itself is a garden planet, able to support almost all forms of life. Government The Alysian Empire is a series of kingdoms, tributaries, and subjects that have branched out to different planets from the original Alysian Dynasty. Each planet is its own kingdom, but is ultimately subservient to the Alysian Rex and the Kingdom of Alysia. Laws and state decisions are made by a central governing body called the Regal Alysian Chamber of Monarchs. The Regal Chamber is comprised of the most important members of the most prevalent and powerful royal houses. On each planet, the Alysian Empire chooses a single inhabitant to be the only member of the Ordo Inquisitas on the planet that would guarantee the client state's subservience, called the Inquisitorial Hand. Additional members may be chosen in the event that the client state's subservience is called into question. These Inquisitorial Hands are picked in secret, but are often heads of the client states, although some exceptions exist. Territory The Alysian Empire spans approximately 5.000 light years of space. Each inhabited system is a tributary to the Empire, with non-habitable ones being controlled by the central empire itself. Most planets owned by the Alysian Empire are not allowed to expand beyond their home system, unless by order of the Rex himself. The territory of the Alysian Empire is known to hold ancient relics, whether they be ancient dreadnought wrecks or even remnants of fallen civilizations. Although obtaining and using the capabilities of these relics would prove beneficial to the Empire, orders from the Rex of Alysia, the Grand Inquisitor of the Ordo Inquisitas, and the Tyrannus of the Ordo Manus Dextra forbid such acts, and those caught doing so would be summarily executed. This excludes members of the Regal Alysian Chamber of Monarchs, the Ordo Manus Dextra, and the Ordo Inquisitas, which are the only Alysians allowed to interact with these relics. Notable exceptions to this rule exist, though few are still alive. Provinces The Alysian Empire is divided into 35 separate provinces, which have the right to autonomy. The names of the provinces are visible in the map above. Each province is ruled by a resident royal, with titles such as Barons, Dukes, Lords, and so on. The most notable royals are able to earn a seat in the Regal Alysian Chamber of Monarchs. Territorial Conquests of Rex Vallabia XVIII In the beginning of Vallabia XVIII's reign, he instated Alysian Order XVYYJ/1662/V/16, which calls for the expansion of living space for the Alysian people. This order started the event known as the Alysian Coreward Charge, a tactical invasion of systems now known as the Makalay, Nagravar, Rinevar, Gorovar, and Havaran provinces. All told, the invasion claimed the lives of 90% of the original inhabitants of said systems, with minimal Alysian casualties on the contrary. Military The Alysian Intragalactic Defense System (AIDS) is the main military of the Alysian Empire, and consists of both terrestrial and spacefaring branches. The military force is gathered from each kingdom, with a quota of contribution placed to maintain a steady fighting force. Each subject under the Alysian Empire must contribute a single battlegroup's worth of vessels to the Empire's naval holdings. Destroyed vessels are expected to be replaced by their origin kingdom. Every kingdom is also visited annually by officers who would ask for volunteers to be recruited into AIDS. When there is a war, AIDS commences conscription. Due to the respect gained by becoming an Alysian soldier, around 70% of the population aged 17-25 have enlisted for AIDS. Once the recruits are gathered, they are brought to the Veriyar Cluster to be tested. Those who fail are brought back to their homeworlds and those who pass will choose whether to join the terrestrial branch or the spacefaring branch. The Alysian Guard is the terrestrial branch of AIDS. Each soldier is intensively trained in the Alysian doctrine, that each Alysian is worth a hundred of any soldier. The results of this training are the peak of any military force on known existence, the Alysian Guardsmen. These soldiers are able to lift 3 times their body weight and are able to shoot accurately from a mile away with a sidearm. They are also extensively skilled in hand to hand combat and can draw blasters in the blink of an eye. The Alysian Marines are as skilled as its terrestrial forces. These marines are not only in their physical peaks, but also have an uncanny sense of teamwork, often times being described as a hive-mind when facing difficult foes. This is because the Alysian marine doctrine holds teamwork and selflessness above any moral value, and those not adhering to this strict sense of selflessness are rumoured to have been "reconditioned". The military hierarchy of the Alysian is not unlike that of standard military ranks. The Navy is headed by the Legate Emeritus, while the Guard is headed by the Genus Emeritus. Comparisons with their Terran counterparts can be found here. Category:States